La asesina de Agrabah
by Jazy015
Summary: La historia que tu conoces, no es verdad. Todo acerca de lo que tu crees, es una mentira. Eso fue lo que descubrió la princesa, su vida fue un engaño. La vida que se vive afuera no es la misma que la de adentro, y ella lo descubrirá por su cuenta. Si de verdad esperas una versión igual a la de Disney, no lo leas, esto es algo muy diferente, y el titulo te lo puede demostrar.
1. Aviso

AVISO Antes de que continúen, se les informa que esta historia puede que tenga referencias o características parecidas a la película y/o serie de televisión. Pero, (si, siempre hay un pero) yo les recomiendo que si quieren leer esta historia, háganme el favor de no ver a los personajes como dibujos animados, quiero que los vean más bien como personas (en carne y hueso) imagínenlos como si estuvieran en la vida real. Solo ese pequeño favorcito, no les costará nada, y bueno, creo que eso es todo. ¡Espero que les guste¡ y si no... pues no se, mátate, tírate del puente, o del tejado de tu casa, córtate las venas o has algo con tu vida. ¡Los quiero!

_Por favor... dejen un review X3 _


	2. Prologo

_¿Qué sucede cuando la historia que conocemos tiene sus propios secretos? _

_¿Qué pensarías si lo que tú crees saber llega a ser mentira? _

_Dime ¿Cómo podemos explicar algo que no sabemos? _

_Existió una princesa, pero ella nunca encontró a su caballero _

_Su príncipe nunca existió. _

_Por lo menos no del modo que conocemos. _

_Y nuestra protagonista tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas para aceptar su verdadero destino. _

LA ASESINA DE AGRABAH

La chica gritaba mientras era empujada al interior de su celda. Golpeaba la puerta de metal oxidado con una patada. Aun la arena se infiltraba a su celda con el gélido viento de arabia. La chica a regañadientes se sienta en el frío suelo. Y observa en lo alto él como un gran agujero a muchos metros sobre ella se encontraba vacío.

¿Le estaban haciendo una broma de mal gusto? O ¿solo la querían hacer enojar?

La llevaron a una celda que conduce a otra alternativa de salida.

Querían ver si la gran asesina de Agrabah podía escalar esa altura y salir viva de aquella prisión.

–Debes estar demasiado desesperado como para poder escalar esa pared de gran altura –era la voz agrietada de un anciano. La chica observaba al anciano acercársele pero algo lo evitaba. Había cadenas incrustadas en la pared, y en sus muñecas se encontraban las esposas adheridas a sus cadenas –bueno, en mi caso no hay alternativa

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó la chica con cierta incomodidad. Ese anciano parecía llevar décadas encadenado.

–No soy más que un amigo –contestó el hombre con una gran barba que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. La chica le daba tanto asco su hedor como el hombre, que tuvo que arrinconarse al otro lado de la celda –y no surto ningún peligro para ti –hace un agacha miento de cabeza –princesa

–¿Cómo sabes quién soy? –preguntó la asesina con una sensación extraña de advertencia. No confía en ese anciano.

–No todos los días vemos a alguien que porta la marca real en su hombro –la chica voltea a ver su hombro derecho, observó que ligeramente su marca, un tatuaje que se le había puesto con tinta, se encontraba ligeramente al descubierto. El anciano sonríe, pero no era una sonrisa maliciosa como tantas que ella había visto a lo largo de su vida. Era una sonrisa amable, llena de esperanza, dulzura, y paterna. Como la sonrisa que un padre le regala a su hijo que ha hecho alguna travesura que le parezca divertida.

–No te preocupes –dijo el anciano aun con esa sonrisa –no le diré a nadie.

–¿Cómo se que no le dirás al guardia una vez que esté dormida?

–Porque eres la única esperanza que tiene Agrabah –contestó el hombre aun con esa sonrisa, aunque su rostro ya no estaba tan iluminado –tantos años he esperado para ver algo, un destello, una señal, algo que nos pueda devolver el poder a quienes verdaderamente lo merecen. He estado esperando a que un día alguien enfrente a este alguien que se hace llamar rey, para exigirle lo que verdaderamente es nuestro.

El anciano hablaba con voz de guerra, triunfo, pasión, ansias de justicia. Su mirada llena de vida, hacia que despertara en el interior de la asesina una cosa que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años cuando aun tenía fe de un cambio.

Confianza.

–Yo llegue aquí por solo robar un pedazo de pan –ríe el hombre con una mirada llena de amargura –no soy un asesino, no como para darme una tortura como esta. Vivir a manos de rufianes que se disfrazan diciendo que son la ley. Comer avena y dos veces cada día del resto de mis días. Mientras otros intenta vivir de la basura. Encontrar algo en los drenajes, tener que vivir con esta peste y enfermedades que cada ciudadano tiene que soportar y vivir con ello el resto de sus días, sufriendo mientras aquel hombre que se hace llamar rey vive lleno de riquezas, exóticas comidas y aguas limpias traídas de los mejores y enormes manantiales.

"Alguien tendrá que enfrentarles. Alguien tendrá que decir_ ¡suficiente!_"

El hombre mira a la chica con ojos pidiendo misericordia. Pidiendo algo… pidiendo que haga lo que nadie quiere hacer. Quiere que se les enfrente, quiere que reclame lo que es suyo.

–Usted eres la única que puede serles una amenaza –el anciano se levanta con mucho cuidado, como si no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Era como ver a un bebe intentando caminar. Pero en vez de un bebe se veía a un hombre lleno de esperanza en su corazón anorancia de justicia y un hogar –Usted debe proclamar lo que es suyo.

"Usted es la princesa Jazmín de Agrabah, hija del más grande sultán, líder de las más grande patria de Arabia. Proclama-dora de nuestra nación. Y su más grande deber es liberarnos a todos"


	3. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I. El nacimiento de un asesino

La chica miraba al anciano que ahora se volvía a sentar. El hombre hablaba tan enserio, que parecía que de sus palabras se podía sentir su fuego. La noche caía y el frío empezó a aumentar. El anciano llevaba prendas para arroparse, pero la princesa no tenía más que el frío suelo, y ciertos ropajes gruesos que tenía su traje de batalla.

–Me pregunto ¿cómo es que alguien como usted llegó hasta aquí?

La chica sonríe ligeramente y deja escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el piso y sostenía sus piernas en un abrazo como si eso la fuera a proteger.

–Es una larga historia –contestó la asesina con tono cansado –podría decirse que empezó en una escena similar a esta.

La chica deja escapar otro suspiro. Cierra los ojos volviendo a sus pensamientos y recuerdos más antiguos.

* * *

–¡¿Quién se creen que son?! –la chica forcejeaba en los brazos de uno de los guardias del palacio, mientras este la encerraba en el calabozo del castillo. Y al momento de aventarla, cierra la puerta con llave –¡Déjenme salir!

La pequeña niña aproximadamente de diez años pegaba con fuerza la puerta, pidiendo auxilio, que alguien la rescatara. Pero no hubo respuesta. Nadie la escuchaba, y nadie quería hacerlo.

Jafar ese mismo día se había adueñado del castillo. Logró engatusar al rey de alguna forma que la princesa desconocía. Pero solo recordaba el como su padre se retorcía en el suelo a causa de un veneno en su bebida que el mismo consejero le había dado.

Ese mismo día Jafar había tomado el poder, y se había cambiado el nombre. Hoy en día conocido como el Sultán Salomón.

La princesa fue a la segunda que decidieron acabar, deshacerse de ella era algo primordial. Jafar quería asegurarse de que ella fuera ejecutada, y quería verlo con sus propios ojos que así se haga.

–No puedo morir –la pequeña niña se acercaba con pasos vacilantes a una de las paredes, derrotada, incompetente. Sin nada más que ofrecer.

Pero algo la hace despertar de esa conmoción. En la pared había un pasadizo secreto, un interruptor en el que se había recargado le dio paso a un túnel secreto. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención es que estaba iluminado. Alguien había estado visitándolo.

La chica sin tener otra alternativa más que seguir entró con mucho cuidado de no resbalarse o tocar algo extraño. Mientras seguía escaleras abajo encontró un enorme lugar lleno de artefactos extraños y tecnologías que nunca había visto. Pero en una esquina había una persona encadenada, poseía muchos raspones y le habían azotado. Ella se acerca con curiosidad, pero la espanta cuando ese algo levanta el rostro y la mira de arriba abajo.

–Princesa –su voz era áspera, pero refinada. Su garganta la tenía reseca, por lo cual se le dificultaba mucho el habla –es un milagro, necesita sacarme de aquí, ahora, o Jafar te encontrara. Sus llaves están en uno de los escritorios, ¡ese! El que tiene un reloj de arena, hay un anillo de rubí encima, tómalo, y toma las llaves, y libérame.

La chica a pesar de estar nerviosa, asiente con la cabeza, se acerca al reloj de arena, toma un anillo que le parecía familiar. Tomó las llaves que había encima, pero justo a un lado se encontraban las dos partes de un escarabajo de oro, se le hacían bonitos, por lo cual decidió tomar ambos para llevárselos de recuerdo.

Se acerca al hombre encadenado, con las llaves lo libera, y este se soba las muñecas para masajearlas, quizás porque llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

–No hay tiempo que perder –el hombre se acerca a una esquina donde se encontraban armas y espadas. Toma una muy afilada con la punta retorcida y se la atora en su cinturón. El hombre se pone una túnica para cubrirlo del viento y la arena. Pero también para que no lo reconozcan. Toma uno extra que había de alguna parte de la habitación y se la pone a la pequeña.

–No podemos arriesgarnos a que te vean –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa paternal, lo que hace sonreír a la pequeña –mi nombre es Abdel

–Jazmín –la chica sonríe, gracias a que por un momento se siente aliviada, como si se sintiera segura. El hombre nota ese cambio en la pequeña, la toma de una mano y la saca de aquel lugar.

–Vamos, tengo que sacarnos de aquí

* * *

Desde ese día ella sabía que las cosas serían distintas.

Como se suponía. Jafar al darse cuenta de la desaparición de la princesa, mando a miles de personas a buscarla, ofreciendo una recompensa. Llevaron mucho tiempo buscándola, como ella ocultándose.

Abdel no resultaba ser cualquier hombre. Aunque él solo le comentara que él fue alguna vez un secuas de Jafar, le conseguía información y nada más que información. Nunca mencionó nada de que le hiciera algún trabajo. Algo por él. No sabía nada, más que era uno de los asesinos más buscados de toda arabia. Algo que a la princesa se le hacía difícil de creer el porqué con tanta facilidad lo habían capturado.

Así que la princesa decidió hacer lo correcto. Decidió vivir en el mismo mundo que él si quería seguir con él.

Ella tendría que volverse una asesina.

* * *

–¡Yia! –la chica cabalgaba uno de los caballos más puros de toda arabia, era el caballo del general de las fuerzas armadas de Arabia. Cobrarían bien por ese corcel.

–¡Pequeña sabandija! –gritó el general que cabalgaba en otro caballo detrás de ella.

La asesina volteó a verlo y le enseño la lengua a modo de diversión.

Había una calle que doblaba a la izquierda, y decide seguirla hasta desviarse en un pasadizo sumamente pequeño, pero lo suficiente para ocultarse con el corcel. Mientras el general seguía un camino que ella no había tomado.

–Wow –la chica se desmonta, saca de uno de sus bolsillos una manzana y se la da al caballo en la boca –eso fue divertido ¿verdad?

El caballo resopla escupiendo moquillo manchando el rostro de la pequeña asesina.

–Bien, te llevare con mi Sensei

* * *

La chica entra en un portón de madera con cuidado. Observa que Abdel está dormido en un escritorio con su espada a un costado. La asesina con cuidado se acerca sin hacer ruido mientras introducía el corcel, el cual para su buena suerte entraba en silencio.

La asesina lo deja ahí con cuidado mientras cerraba el portón. Pero al voltear se encuentra con una espada apuntándole el cuello.

–¡oh! –finge sorpresa –despertaste

–Siempre estuve despierto –el hombre baja el arma y hace un movimiento hacia atrás simulando que no va a atacar –deberías fijarte bien si tu víctima se dio cuenta de que entraste

–Siempre tengo un plan B –la chica hace un silbido. El caballo relincha y golpea con sus patas traseras al hombre, quien sale disparado hacia la puerta de entrada. Cayendo libremente en la calle de enfrente llena de tierra y gente que no se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

La asesina apunta a Abel con su propia espada que se le había caído. La gente no sospechaba nada de ese hombre porque les hacía creer que era un instructor de esgrima. Aunque era algo cercano a eso.

–Hoy vamos de paseo –dijo mientras separaba su espada de su cuello con un dedo –alístate, tenemos algo importante que hacer

* * *

En sus caballos cabalgaron dirección al sur. Habían llegado a una especie de estadio donde se realizaban acrobacias para el rey. Pero este estadio era mucho más anticuado, reservado solo para los ciudadanos, aunque en esa área sopista solo había mercenarios, o gente con muy mala reputación.

–¿Por qué venimos disfrazados? –preguntó la chica que tenía un antifaz de pavo real y un traje de un color azul oscuro digno de una fiesta.

Mientras Abel tenía puesto un traje de gala color verde como el ave que tiene en su propio antifaz.

–Nuestro cliente pidió que hiciéramos una entrega al encargado de esta fiesta –dice el hombre que tenía oculta su espada en su traje. Mientras la asesina tenía ocultos unos artefactos en cualquier parte del traje, que para su gusto era muy vulgar.

En la entrada del estadio se encontraban hombres con tatuajes o piercings No tenían pinta de ser personas normales.

–Vamos –el hombre pasa a un lado de uno de los invitados, intentando camuflarse entre la multitud para que los pasaran desapercibidos.

–Espera –el más delgado que se encontraba en la puerta lo apunta con su espada, el hombre parece haber notado que es un intruso –a ti te he visto en algún lado

–Déjame pasar –contestó la asesina con una mirada seria

–Tu invitación –exigió el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa. Abdel había pasado sin ninguna advertencia, pensaron que se trataba de otro invitado importante del propietario de la fiesta. Pero ella tenía cara de tener otras intenciones.

–¡Oh! ¡Es un milagro! –un chico con una máscara oscura con forma de cuervo se acercaba a ella como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida, lo abraza y le sonríe con esa mirada picara que haría cualquier buen actor –me tenías preocupado

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa

–Tu tranquila, solo sígueme el juego –le contestó en voz baja mientras caminaba al interior de la fiesta y después se dirigía al guardia –perdónela por favor, es que, ella se pierde fácilmente, y… está un poco loca

La princesa se cruzó de brazos como si eso no le hubiera gustado.

–Pero el jefe nunca mencionó nada de mujeres –contestó el guardia con una mirada nerviosa

–Oh no –contestó el chico con una sonrisa –lo que pasa es que ella es una de sus concubinas

_¡¿Qué?! _ Era obvio que la chica ahora si estaba molesta.

–Ya sabe, cosas aquí, cosas allá –el chico se encoge de hombros –usted entiende, son necesidades que solo un hombre a otro hombre puede entender

–Oh… ya veo –el guardia le guiña un ojo y regresa a su puesto. Mientras que la princesa aun cruzada de brazos lo miraba molesta.

–De nada –dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida

–¡oh! Gracias –contestó la chica de mala gana mientras seguía su camino

–¡espera! –el chico la detiene por el brazo, pero de una forma que no fuera brusca, si no gentil –lamento eso de que eres una concubina… no se me ocurría otra cosa

–Pudiste haber dicho que era una bailarina –contestó la chica con su molestia aun notoria

–Pues…

–Ay, ya –la chica exasperada sigue su camino mientras buscaba a su sensei Abdel –necesito buscar a alguien

–¿A quien? –pregunta el chico de forma entusiasta –quizás te pueda ayudar

–Ya fuiste de mucha ayuda –contesto la chica con el ceño fruncido –si me disculpas, debo seguir sola

La chica se aleja sin mirar atrás mientras el chico la miraba irse, con una mirada de decepción al saber que no obtuvo su nombre.

* * *

–Llegas tarde –contestó el hombre al verla. Ella aun seguía molesta, pero intentó no demostrarlo mucho

–¿Cuál es el plan?

–El plan es llegar a donde se encuentra el propietario del lugar –señala una cabina donde se puede ver todo el espectáculo. Aunque solo está hecho para que solo la gente rica pueda estar allí –tu me ayudaras a llegar hasta allí, pero después de eso, yo me encargare

–¡Oye! –la chica lo mira divertida –la vez pasada te tocó a ti hacer el trabajo, déjame hacerlo yo

–La ultima vez que te deje hacerlo, terminamos empapados de estiércol de pies a cabeza

–Pero esa vez, nos seguían sabuesos y perros hambrientos –dijo la chica con aires de victoria –el estiércol nos sirvió de camuflaje para que no nos encontraran

–Hmmm –el hombre se lo pensó dos veces, asintió con una sonrisa y volvió su vista a esa cabina –bien, pero no hagas tanto escándalo

La chica sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó al pasillo donde provenía toda la gente, y se fue a uno de los pasillos que daba a ese lugar.

* * *

–El jefe acaba de decir que no dejemos pasar a nadie –dijo uno de los guardias que resguardaba la puerta donde se encontraba su objetivo –y pidió que nadie lo molestara

La chica saca unas afiladas agujas llenas de tranquilizante. Saca una flauta para soplar y solo dispararles. Y cuando lo hace ambos guardias caen sumamente dormidos.

–Listo –la chica se acerca con cuidado pero algo la detiene. ¿un cuchillo? No, es más largo, una espada, la tiene adherida en el cuello, amenazándola con enterrársela.

La princesa voltea con lentitud, y al percatarse de quien es, llega a sorprenderse.

–No puedo dejar que sigas –dijo el chico de hace un rato con una mirada triste, pero serena –si das un paso más, acabare contigo


End file.
